one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 8786-Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388810 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 8786-Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388810 st The 21 Annual OTIS (Organization of Teratology Information Specialists) Education Conference will provide an opportunity for individuals to explore in depth the effects of specific exposures during pregnancy and lactation and the subsequent outcomes in infants and children. Despite scientific advances in clinical teratology, exposures prior to and during pregnancy still cause great anxiety and misunderstanding among both the public and health care professionals. Attendees will develop skills to interpret and communicate the vast, conflicting scientific data into individual risk assessments. Empowered by a clearer understanding of the reproductive effects of a specific exposure and the integration of this information into a meaningful "answer" for an individual or family, attendees will be prepared to counsel clients to avoid teratogenic exposures when possible, manage medical conditions with the safest known treatment and make informed reproductive choices. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 663-Mandatory_CDC_grant_narrative_08.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388810